Off My Feet
by me2inu
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin *one shot* Rin learns a trick and Sesshomaru realizes feelings for rin...better than it sounds...sesshomaru has 2 arms


Disclaimer – I don't own inuyasha… but I do own EVERYTHING ELSE

Disclaimer – I don't own inuyasha… but I do own EVERYTHING ELSE!!

Mwahahahahaaa

THE WORLD IS MINE!!

Off my Feet

(Sesshomaru has both arms)

She was becoming exhausting…

Rin has developed this method of getting anything she wanted out of Jaken. Now at 17 she was becoming a woman. I figured by now she would give up this childish behavior. She had been traveling with me for 10 years now. When she became of age she fainted. Of course I was confused. Her 'time' was depleting her of energy and she had pushed herself too far that day. So the result was fainting.

I was not far away. But Jaken could handle it.

He began hyperventilating. Screaming that I was going to kill him. And if it was his fault for her falling I would have. But when Rin awoken soon later and realized how upset she had made Jaken, she got an idea…

And ever since… it has been this nonsense.

"MASTER JAKEN!! PLEASE!!" she begged. We were traveling into a demon village and she had seen a kimono she wanted. Jaken had enough coins, and before too long I will make him buy it for her, but it was amusing to watch her beg. Amusing indeed.

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU ANNOYING HUMAN NO!!" he answered. He had better stop talking to her like that right now… I almost growled. Almost.

All of a sudden a certain smirk appeared on her face. We were in front of the store so many demons were observing. I knew my part. Maybe I shouldn't do this. It was just giving her everything she wanted. Oh well.

She paled. She grabbed her neck dramatically and stopped mid-walk. She took a raspy breath and fell to the ground. She held her breath to look as though she had stopped breathing.

Now it was my turn.

"Jaken…" I said angrily, my head tilt down and my eyes closing slightly. I emitted a deep protective growl low in my chest for the fallen Rin.

He fell for it.

"I-I'm sorry my lord. I will purchase it for Rin." His expression was terrified.

I picked up Rin and with her small frame in my arms I walked toward camp. Soon I saw her crack an eye open and look around. She smiled when she saw the toad nowhere to be seen.

"Rin…you can not continue this much longer. It is very childish." But I held her in my arms still and sat upon a tree branch.

She looked confused.

"But why? You do it with me! And it's fun. Rin has lots of fun tricking Jaken!" she giggled.

'I do it for that laugh.' I thought, but dare not say. She was human. This meant she and I were not to be… but I was never one for rules.

And If I wanted something. I would take it. And damn… did I want it.

I leaned down and nipped at her neck. My fangs leaving small scraps upon it where I wished to mark her.

I heard her gasp. Her heart beat increased. And the scent of her arousal was everywhere.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. I looked up at her.

"Yes?" I was impatient. I had come to a decision.

"W-what are you doing?" I would have ignored her and continued but she had a confused look to her face, and a small amount of fear.

That stopped me.

"Rin… this Sesshomaru is taking you as his mate. And I will not be denied. I will take you with or without your permission." I kept the cold stone face plastered, determined not to look apologetic. But I will not look weak. Especially not in front of my soon to be mate.

She started to cry.

I yearned to comfort her.

I pulled off my armor and threw it out of the tree. I moved my body over hers and licked away the tears that poured down her face.

"Why are you crying? Rin…answer me." I grasp her chin lightly and tilt it up toward me to meet my gaze.

She smiled.

"I love you Sesshomaru. And it would be an honor to be your mate." She took off her backpack that was on her shoulder and discarded it from the tree as well. She spread her legs a bit to allow me to crawl in between them. I complied a little too egger.

I leaned up and pulled up the shoulders of her kimono down. Licking at the skin there lightly.

She loved me! This thought made me want to take her. NOW!

I bit into the skin and she screamed. I never wanted to here that sound again. I licked the blood off her shoulder and began licking my fangs. I could taste her. It was too much. I couldn't wait. I could feel my eyes becoming red. Pulsing with demonic blood that desired to be free.

"I'm sorry Rin." I grabbed her waist and flipped her over. "Get on your hands and knees."

She did as I said.

With one swipe with a claw I removed her entire outfit. She looked at me shocked but did not say anything more.

I removed my own clothing and placed myself at her entrance. I bent over her to grasp her breast in one of my hands. I trailed a small trail down her back with the other hand.

She moaned.

And I bucked into her.

There was that ear piercing scream.

I did not move. A minute later she looked back at me and nodded, motioning for me to continue.

I slid back into her deeper.

She moaned louder, full of passion and excitement.

I went faster. A lot faster. The site of her beautiful body moving and the feel of me inside of her was enough to send me off.

That's when I realized I was in love with this little bitch.

And now she was MY bitch.

(A.n. Remember that bitch is good thing for dogs…BARK!!)

I was about to hit when I felt her come. I could feel her shudder. It sent a jolt of pleasure through my body and I hit. And damn did I.

She turned over and climbed into my lap.

"Sesshomaru tha-that was am-amazing." She tried to catch her breath.

I pulled her closer and leaned against the base of the tree.

"Yes it was. And now your mine." I wrapped my arms around her possessively. Daring any demon OR human to come near my mate.

"SESSHOMARU? RIN?" I heard Jaken approach. I turned Rin around and lay her on the branch. I covered her body with mine as Jaken came into view.

"Jaken. Do not look this way." And what does the little toad do? He looks.

Rin's breast was still partly showing. She was trying to cover herself to no avail.

He was NOT to look at her. I growled loud and warningly. I pulled Rin closer to my chest and shot Jaken a gaze clearly telling him to leave us.

He turned around quickly and ran back toward the village.

I got Rin out of the tree and handed her the kimono from Ah Un's sack Jaken had brought.

She smiled and put it on. I dressed as well.

When I was done she ran into my embrace.

"Sesshomaru…I love you so much." She looked at me for a moment before pressing her lips to mine. I wrapped an arm around her and thrust my tongue into her mouth. We wrestled for dominance, which I ultimately won.

I pulled back. She looked hurt.

"Jaken is approaching."

She walked away from me with that Rin attitude.

"Good! I need to talk to him!"

"Rin…Lord Sesshomaru." Said Jaken as he approached. I knew he was uncomfortable with what he had earlier witnessed.

Rin's hands went straight to her hip. Uh oh.

"Jaken! Sesshomaru said he made you get me that kimono! You got me the BLUE one!! I WANTED THE GREEN ONE!!"

"YOU WILL LIVE WITH IT!!" he yelled back. He stepped toward her. I watched carefully. If he makes one motion to hurt her I will kill him.

She went pale…

She clutched her throat and fell violently to the ground. She 'wasn't breathing'.

I shot Jaken a pissed off look and picked my mate off the ground.

"Rin is my mate as of now. If you harm her I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Y-Y-Yes L-Lord Sesshomaru!"

With that he ran off, once again, toward the village.

I sat down and held my mate to me.

Rin opened her eyes.

"Is he gone?" she whispered.

"Yes, and Rin? I love you too." It was such a human emotion to have, but it was the best way to express these feelings for her that run so deep. And Rin would be happy to hear them.

She began crying, again.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. And dogs keep there mate forever. I will always protect you. No matter the cost…"

"Sesshomaru? Can I tell you something?" she asked, snuggling into my chest deeper.

"Yes."

"Do you know you've been purring ever since we got rid of Jaken?" she giggled.

I cracked a small smiled too. But I was a little annoyed.

"Dogs do not purr."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. She stratled my waist and buried her face into my neck.

I wrapped both arms around her and held on tight. Maybe a little afraid to let go.

She was finally mine! I should have done this a long time ago.

Well she defiantly taught me how to feel off my feet…she already knew how to fall of hers.

I slept that night with her in my arms.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Author note – I had to write this to show you all that I'm not dead! I just got severe writers block and I don't know when ill be able to finish my other story "Teacher Who?" but I will work as fast as I can! Ttyl

-Kat Out-

P.S. if I get a lot of reviews I'll write faster! (I don't like bad reviws.)

Thank you!


End file.
